


Skin Thirst

by ksj2008



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro, M/M, Needy Shiro, Skin Thirst Shiro, protective keith
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008
Summary: Keith realized Shiro actually has skin thirst.





	Skin Thirst

〖Skin Thirst〗

CP: Keith/Shiro  
PWP  
Needy Shiro出没请注意。  
Shiro有肌肤饥渴症，Keith发现了这一点。

本来只是一个给凯伊说的脑洞，后来重温S101发现Shiro全程条件允许了就要碰碰Keith，拍肩膀，拍背，靠近…… 诸如此类的，然后就很开心。就想脑肉。  
黏黏糊糊的除了亲吻抱抱和不停地humping没有什么别的有营养的东西了。  
大家中秋快乐<3

+  
Shiro有肌肤饥渴症。  
这不是来自心理医生的诊断，而是Keith自己发现的。Shiro自己恐怕都不知道，在稍微放松的时候他会不停地想要触摸身旁的人——拍后背，握手，贴着肩膀站着，拥抱——诸如此类。  
在还是黑骑士的时期被Shiro触摸的对象一直都是Keith和Pidge，（Pidge大概是因为太小只太可爱了，Keith说实话有时候都控制不住想要撸猫一样揉对方，但是一想到可能被Pidge凶，就放弃了），在成为阿特拉斯的舰长后他的触摸对象就成了Keith一个人。每次Keith从黑狮出来后Shiro都会第一时间找到他，给他一个对于战友情来说有些过于长的拥抱，然后还要在他肩膀上拍拍。  
Keith抬头直直盯着对方，他会看到Shiro欲言又止，会看到他因Keith安全归来而放松下的眉头，会看到Shiro扬起嘴角的笑容。  
“欢迎回来。”  
“It’s good to be back.”他会这么回一句。  
Lance一直说Keith是感情白痴，Keith最初几年还会怼回去说非得Allura主动追才小心翼翼答应的胆小鬼是谁，可是直到他意识到Shiro对自己的感情已经根深蒂固了三四年后，他才讪讪地接受了Lance的指责。  
他真的是感情白痴……可是他现在和Shiro在一起了，谈恋爱了，结婚了——随便怎么说。他们现在是彼此的了。  
Keith对于这一切都十分满意，Shiro占据了他整个人生几乎每个重要的里程碑，而他会和Shiro继续共享余生。  
包括，恋人的他自己都不知道的小秘密——肌肤饥渴症。

+  
“Shiro……舔的有点痒，我得先洗澡……“Keith推推身上压着的男人，有些难耐地耸了耸肩膀想逃脱出来。  
“嗯……“Shiro哼着鼻音答应着，可是将Keith手腕压在墙上的机械手还是没有放开。他继续贴在年轻的恋人的肩窝，细细亲吻锁骨那块敏感细腻的皮肤，品尝着汗水与星尘，还有点火药味——是他的Keith的味道。  
Keith庆幸自己回来前就把常服换上了，否则以Shiro扑上来将自己T恤不小心扯烂的热情来说，他毫不怀疑自己的战斗服也会毁在Shiro的机械手臂下。  
“好了，放开了，我真的得去洗澡，飞了十多个小时，很累了。“Keith再一次推了推Shiro，这次稍微强硬点，总算是把男人从自己身上扒开。Shiro发出一声像是被踢了一脚的小狗一样的委屈声，眼巴巴看着他，松开了Keith的手腕，手指却不放弃地流连在Keith裸露的胸膛上，惹得一串电流钻着Keith的血管汇入下腹。  
“……要不，一起洗？“Keith决定他还是得让个步。  
Shiro嘴角扬起了有些胜利意味的笑，在青年嘴上啄了一口，“You read my mind.”

+  
Keith真的不知道Shiro这个人是怎么可以在外人面前严肃正经，又能在自己面前淫荡坦率的。像是两个完全相反的极端，却又完美地糅杂在一起。上一秒还在讲台上给新生做演讲的阿特拉斯舰长，下一秒跪在杂物间的地板上给刚回地球的Keith一个过分的口交。  
Keith缩了缩手指，让后背贴上已经被热水温暖的白瓷墙壁，闭上眼睛吞咽差点脱口而出的呻吟。  
和Shiro一起洗澡往往都要洗很久，两人还没从Garrison搬出来的时候经常会收到事务处的白眼和浪费水的警告。Shiro总是那个鬼点子最多的人——说真的Keith只想洗个战斗澡然后把一切都挪到床上去（他们买了个King size的大床是有原因的），可是Shiro总能以各种方法说服他继续留在浴室里，在一层一层逐渐加深的水雾里，用各种方法将Keith弄到高峰，又下来，又撩拨他，直到Keith受不了把人扛床上。  
在肌肤饥渴症严重的情况下更是如此。  
Shiro仿佛是在用自己嘴唇清理Keith，从肩膀到手指尖，从胸膛到胯下，然后将Keith已经被撩拨到勃起的阴茎吞入口中，先是舔舐，再是调戏的挤压，然后就是让人火辣辣的深喉。  
Keith揪着Shiro被水打湿的头发，银白色的发丝在他的手指间纠缠着，有几根缠在了Keith右手上的金色婚戒上。他扯了扯手，头发被扯断了，Shiro只是颤了一下，随即松了喉咙吞下Keith，手指揉弄着囊袋。  
“抱歉……”Keith有心无力地道歉着，努力不让自己的腿打颤，说实话老天啊，这太难了。  
Shiro只是轻轻摇摇头，专注于他嘴里的东西，认真地吞咽舔舐，另一只手绕到身后开始扩张自己——  
“Keith？”肩膀被猛然拉着站起来，Shiro嘴巴还微张着，已经因为过度兴奋而有些迷糊的眼睛困惑地看着Keith，却被对方吻住了嘴巴，堵住了所有的话语。  
“你就是故意的。”青年愤愤地啃着Shiro的嘴巴，舌头侵入口腔略带惩罚性地扫荡着。Shiro放松身子将自己紧紧贴在Keith身上，手抓着青年的后背，仰着头让Keith能够进入的更深。Keith抓住Shiro的手腕将他的手指从体内抽出，机械臂已经卸下，现在Shiro是脆弱的，只手就能被Keith掌控。  
但是Keith知道这完全是个假象，Shiro的徒手近战成绩比他更胜一筹，哪怕是缺了一个胳膊的时候也是。  
可是如此强大的男人却将自己所有柔软的内里都展现在他面前——Keith空的另一个手顺着Shiro的脖子滑下挺拔结实的后背——那个为他撑起了太多重担的后背——滑过饱满紧实的臀丘，陷入臀缝内，在入口处停顿了一下。  
“Keith……给我……”Shiro贴着他的嘴喃喃。  
Keith的手指扣入Shiro的体内，柔软火热。

+  
湿漉漉地滚上床，又一次的。  
Shiro这回记得拿了好几条浴巾将两人都先快速擦干才倒向床铺，上次睡在湿透了的床上的经历实在是太过了，两人都有点不堪回首。  
Keith压在Shiro的身上，年长的男人发出一声叹息，嘴唇却不肯离开Keith的脸颊，像个母兽一样舔着Keith的脸颊，手扒着Keith的后背将他按在自己胸上，每一寸肌肤都紧紧相贴。  
Shiro早在Keith回来前就把一切准备都做好了，轻松就容纳了Keith的四根手指。湿热柔滑的内里允吸着入侵物，Keith稍微要退出就缠上来不肯松口。  
“足够了，你可以进来的。“Shiro小声催促着，还不停地啄着Keith的眼帘。  
“等一下…… 你太热情了。“Keith稍微退开了点，眨巴着眼睛看着将自己摊开的Shiro，咽了口口水。”Shiro……你不觉得你太需要我了么？“  
“……我们真的要现在讨论这个么？“Shiro抓了抓Keith勃起的阴茎，逼出男孩一声尖叫。  
“可是，你仔细想一下——“Keith还在努力。  
“我有肌肤饥渴症，你是想说这个是吧？”Shiro抬起腰，以一个不可思议的柔软的角度，手指沿着Keith插入的地方撑开自己，撩拨着Keith的龟头。“所以呢？还不快点治愈我。”  
“我的天啊你这个人……”Keith抽出手指，有些气急败坏地——也毛毛躁躁地——将自己捅进Shiro的身体里。  
Shiro差点尖叫出声。他梗着脖子搂紧Keith，不舍得咬男孩，只是允吸着肩头那一小块皮肤，带着这次新带的伤疤，嫩粉色的柔嫩肌肤。上帝知道他有多需要这个，身体的每一片肌肤都触碰着Keith，体内被Keith侵入占有。他们的契合如此完美，仿佛他身体的每一个弧度都是为了Keith。光是想到这一点，他就不自觉地眼眶湿润。  
他太想Keith了。这过去的半年每一天都在想他。  
而这思念只会随着和Keith在一起的时间增长。他从来没给Keith说过这件事情，第一他觉得这是个很难解释的情感，第二，他觉得这个感觉是共相的。而现在Keith每一次有力的插入和在他耳边各种倒豆子般的乱七八糟的情话都让他更确切。  
他们就像是鸟儿与天空，离不开彼此的共生的关系。  
Keith的阴茎在进出Shiro体内时每一次都会擦过前列腺，力度也是这么多年下来摸索出来的能让Shiro瞬间瓦解的程度。Shiro抓着自己耳边的被单揪成一团，眯着的眼角已经泪水连连。他歪头看着身上的Keith，张嘴却只能发出断断续续情动的呻吟。  
“Keith……Keith——”他呼唤着Keith的名字，胸膛挺起，想要触碰Keith的胸膛，而Keith也懂，他在保持身下频率的同时压低上身，紧紧贴上Shiro汗湿的胸前。两人的心跳隔着皮肤肌肉隔膜，强烈地跳动着。  
“Shiro……你真的吸得我好舒服……“Keith咬着Shiro的耳廓，将每一句他能想到的性感火辣的描述Shiro的话语都吐了出来，感受着男人在每一个字下颤抖的紧致。  
Shiro已经放弃说话了，他只是呻吟着，有时候是压抑，让Keith瞳孔竖起的撩拨，有时候是拔高的，让Keith只想将自己狠狠捅进对方的身体里。他觉得这个男人真的很恐怖，轻而易举地就将自己操控在掌心内，而他也甘之如饴。  
前列腺高潮来的迅速绵延，Shiro夹在两人中间的阴茎缓缓淌着精液，沾湿了两人的肚子。  
“抱歉，是不是过火了？“Keith后知后觉地道歉，小心翼翼地将自己还坚硬的下身退出来，俯下身检查Shiro已经红肿的后穴。虽然他知道Shiro能承受更多，可是毕竟有大半年没有做，他总怕自己伤到对方。  
“没事。“Shiro吸着鼻子，软绵绵地蹭着他，”再来一次，你还没有射。“  
“真的？“Keith想要退后，Shiro却自己抻开了自己的后穴，挺着腰看着他，发红的眼角弯着一个撩人的弧度。  
“真的，这里已经想你了，它太寂寞了，不是吗？”  
Keith觉得自己又一次败给了Shiro，而且还蛮心甘情愿的。

+  
两人就这样做到后半夜，Keith的所有自制力在肌肤饥渴症的Shiro面前什么都不是。到了最后即使是Galra体质的Keith也觉得有些吃不消，而Shiro已经倒在床上连指头都抬不起来，红彤彤地，大声大声喘着气。  
“这澡白洗了。”Keith拿起床角还算干净的浴巾温柔地擦拭Shiro的身子，扯掉已经湿了的被单将Shiro裹进羽绒被里，起身准备下床去给Shiro准备水。  
“别走。”Shiro的手指勾着Keith的手指，扯着他。  
“我去倒水。”Keith俯下身在Shiro额头上亲了亲。  
“宝贝，抱抱我。”Shiro抬头看着他，“好不好？”  
Keith顿时没了力气，他缩回床上将Shiro搂在怀里，藏在被子里已经被暖起来的舒适中。不过他也没忘记用padd叫Pidge送给他俩的家务机器人准备水和吃的待会儿送到房间。  
科技万岁。  
所以现在，先好好偷个懒，亲亲Shiro，然后睡觉。

END.

+  
我发现我特别喜欢写那种，喜欢Shiro喜欢到对自己自制力200%的K宝【。】


End file.
